Penthouse
by onlyjakejohnson
Summary: As Emma Ross is forced by her nanny Jesse to go and wake up her brothers Luke and Ravi, her oldest younger brother Luke was already waking up and finding himself with his morning issue and as he sets out to deal with it, he pictures him and Emma going at him. Unfortunately for Luke as he is finishing, Emma walks in on him, setting off a new lifestyle for the Ross family.


**Penthouse**

* * *

**This story is not for the easily offended, it will contain sexual activities which some will find offensive, this story will include incest and slash among other things. Therefore, as this story contain material that some would consider sick, disgusting, perverted, and other such terms, so please keep this in mind if you choose to continue on, otherwise please push the back button.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Emma, go and wake your brother's up" said Jessie as she looked at the fifteen year old blonde girl as she continued trying to drag Zuri to the kitchen for breakfast, ever since the beginning of the school year, Zuri was getting harder and harder to handle in the morning.

Emma sighed as she dropped her spoon back into her cereal and walked out of the kitchen and through the lounge room and up to the second floor, deciding to go with Ravi's room first, the twelve year old was more and likely up playing with Mrs. Kipling.

* * *

As Emma made her way up to wake up Ravi, thirteen year old Luke Ross has stirred awake, enjoying the feeling of his sheets around his naked body, ever since Jessie had arrived the dancer had taken to sleeping naked, hoping that Jessie would come and wake him and enjoy the sight, or Emma. Emma was a complicated though for Luke, ever since he had hit puberty he had begun seeing his adopted sister in a very different life, while he knew it was wrong it doesn't matter if they were adopted or not they were sibling, but she was just so hot. Luke pushed his covers off and groaned when he noticed he had morning wood, knowing that he had to deal with it, erections were a pain to piss with and he already didn't have the best of aim and he couldn't really just get dressed and walk down, everyone would see him tenting. The thirteen year old reached down and grabbed onto his thin five inch cock and begun stroking him off as he thoughts turned to one of his more common fantasies, being sexual with Emma.

* * *

_(Luke's Fantasy)_

_Luke's fantasy started the say way it always did, him and Emma rolling on his bed fully dressed, with their hands exploring each other's bodies as their tongues met in a firm battle of domination and exploration. The thirteen year old could feel a moan escaping every time his sister's tongue managed to pin his, while he liked to dominate her he had a soft spot for a power bottom, and secretly enjoyed when Emma would boss him around. The pair broke their make out session and sat up a little as they removed each other's shirts, revealing Luke's six pack abs and her pink flowerily bra, Luke loved it as it managed to perfect showcase her amazing breasts without making them look squished like Jessie's bra does. Luke and Emma shared another kiss before the thirteen year old pinned his fifteen year old sister down and begun kissing her neck._

_"You are so beautiful" said Luke as he kissed down his sister's neck and across her shoulder blade to hers breasts as he found himself face to face with the pink bra and her amazing breasts._

_Luke reached behind her and unclipped her bra before throwing it to the ground and attacking her left breasts, taking her perky harden nipple into his mouth and swirling it with his tongue and gently biting down on it while using his other to hand to fondle her right breast. Once her left nipple was coated in his saliva and she was moaning for more, Luke moved onto the right and repeated his actions, as Emma's moans continued filling his room. She loved when Luke sucked on her breasts. Luke then continued moving down her body covering it with light kisses until he made it to her belly button where he slipped his tongue into it, enjoying the tight little hole before going back to kissing down her body. He skipped her legs and made his way down to her feet and removed her socks and took her perfect toes into his mouth and begun sucking on them in the same way he had sucked on her nipple as Emma's shocked moans of pleasure continued, she had no idea that her feet could feel so well. Luke continued until he had sucked on each of Emma's toes before moving back up her body and unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans and pulling them down along with Emma's pink panties, revealing her shaven pussy, with Luke quickly pushing his legs in between her legs and beginning to eat out his older sister._

_After a while of Luke licking hit clit, Emma wanted to return the favour and rolled her and Luke over so she was on top and begun kissing down his sexily defined body, kissing every inch of his six pack abs before moving down to her favourite section of her little brother, his crotch. She reached out and unzipped her brother's blue jeans and pulled them down leaving him in his blue silk boxers which she quickly removed releasing his five inch cock which was surrounded by a small patch of adorable pubic hair, Emma absolutely loved the site of it. __Emma leaned in and kissed the head of her little brother's cock before taking the mushroom head into her mouth and beginning to suck on it as Luke moaned loudly and moved his hands to the top of his sister's hair and ran his hands through her perfectly blonde locks. Emma continued sucking on the head of her brother's cock before pulling off an d licking down his five inch cock until she reached his marbled sized balls, taking them into her mouth and sucking on them lightly, she loved sucking on her brother's musky smelling balls as he ran his hands through her hair. Eventually Luke had enough and forced he head back to his cock with Emma getting the hint and taking it into her mouth and beginning to bob up and down his cock. Luke continued holding onto his older sister's head as he thrusted his cock in and out of her mouth, loving the warmth of her moist mouth, Emma's mouth and tongue was amazing._

_"OH GOD EMMA I'M GOING TO CUM" moaned Luke a few moments later as he felt him ready to explode, with Emma tightening her mouths grip on her younger brother's cock as she continued sucking him until Luke reached his edge and his cock sprayed rope after rope of his just white watery cum into Emma's mouth_

_"Ready for the real thing" said Luke after he finished filling his sister's mouth with his cum and pulled his softening down and sharing a kiss with her, he loved tasting his own cum._

_"Go for it little brother" said Emma as they rolled over with Emma raising her hips and legs while Luke got in-between her legs, with Emma resting them on his shoulders._

_"Are you sure?" asked Luke as he grabbed onto his cock and lined it up with the entrance to her pussy as Emma released a moan and nodded as he slowly pushed his five inch cock into his fifteen year old sister, loving the fact she moaned his name as he did._

_Luke stopped once he was entirely in his older sister before slowly beginning to move his cock in and out of her, as he leaned down and begun sucking on her breasts. There was only one thing better then fucking Emma for Luke and that was fucking Emma was sucking on her perfect breasts. The siblings continued at a slow pace until Emma quickly got tired of Luke going slow, she wanted it fast, she needed him to go fast, she wanted to be pounded so hard that even Texas heard her screaming Luke's name. _

_"FASTER LUKE, FASTER" barked out Emma, with Luke obeying his older sister as he begun thrusting into her as hard as he could as pleasure rocked his body from the feeling of plunging in and out of his sister whose breathing was getting more ragged._

_"Oh god Emma, I'm so close, so close" grunted out Luke a while late as he felt his orgasm beginning to rise and ached his back up as he used his hands to grab onto the blankets in order to steady himself as he continued pounding into Emma as fast as he could._

_As she enjoyed her younger brothers thrusts, Emma felt her own orgasm coming close as she clamped down around Luke's cock as she begun shuddering and gasping as she begun to ride out her orgasm with her eyes wide open. Luke watched his sister ride out her orgasm, flexing his cock inside of her as he waited for the clamping down on his cock to ease up a little, with Emma finally finishing her orgasm allowing Luke to begin his fast pace as he hooked her lip legs onto his shoulder and placed his hands on her perky breasts as he roughly pumped his cock in and out of her as his cock swelled and load shot out of his balls._

_"EMMA!" gasped out Luke as he was reduced to nothing but grunting as his cock felt like it was spraying a constant stream of his cum into his sister before taking a quick gasp of air before going back to coating her insides. Luke closed his eyes as his load slammed into his sister, trying his hardest not to collapse, once the thirteen year old was finally spent Luke collapsed onto his older sister, his body resting on top of her, with his head resting in between her breasts._

* * *

As he finally finished filling his sister with cum in his fantasy, Luke had finally reached his real life climax and begun shooting his cum onto his six pack abs with a little dribbling down onto his small patch of pubic hair.

"Luke it's time to get up" screamed Emma as she barged through his bedroom door, turning her head to look at the thirteen year olds king size bed, with her jaw dropping. In the middle of the bed, was her younger brother butt naked with his hand around his cock and his chest covered with a white liquid causing Emma to quickly realise that it was her brother's cum causing her eyes to widen at the sight.

"EMMA!" screamed Luke scared as he grabbed his sheet and covered his cum covered naked body as he looked at his older sister annoyed and scared "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! GET OUT!"

"Well Jessie told me to come and wake you up" said Emma as she tried to stop looking but couldn't stop looking at Luke's covered body, mainly at the spot she knew was his cum coated cock, heck some of his cum had even begun soaking up into the sheet leaving a puddle of cum surrounding the now perfect outline view of her brother's softening cock and balls.

"Please Emma, don't tell Jessie or mum and dad, they would ground me FOREVER!" begged Luke, hoping that she wouldn't tell and just forget what had happened.

"Oh I won't tell Jessie or mum and dad, but you have do something for me little brother" said Emma grinning as he mind continued picturing Luke's naked body, how could he have that hot of a body and so defined! Not even Vincent had a six pac that defined.

"What do I have to do" said Luke as he sighed knowing that Emma could make him do anything, would have been better if he had just gone to breakfast tenting.

"Well…" started Emma as Luke begun to sweat at what she wanted.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Penthouse, please let me know using the review system below what you liked and what you would like to see in future chapters. This story will not be solely about Luke and Emma, and in future chapters will include Jessie, Ravi, Tony, Austin Moon, Brett Summers and other characters on Jessie.**


End file.
